


Raid Zack Snyder's house for the Snyder Nut

by snyderslut



Category: Zack Snyder - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snyderslut/pseuds/snyderslut
Summary: Just a filthy Zack Snyder shitpost
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Raid Zack Snyder's house for the Snyder Nut

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry my filthy Marthaposters, this isn't a continuation of my epic Snydersmut saga. I'm experiencing writers block right now so here's a little filthy one shot pure filth Zaddy smut inspired by a comment Marcin Karetko made.
> 
> **PLEASE SCROLL AWAY IF YOU'RE UNDER 18 OR FILTHY SMUT IS NOT YOUR THING THIS IS EXTREME FILTH**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay, today is the day. The day we storm Zack Snyder's house to get the Snyder nut and guess what? None of the Marthaposters showed up. 

Hell yeah I'm pissed. I can't do this alone. Fuck them. 

"Alright bitch, you need a plan and you need it now", I said to myself.

I'm already at Zaddy's house. I sneakily scout the place, assessing it to come up with a plan. 

Zaddy's all alone. He's in the kitchen making coffee. 

Alright, I need to slip into something more comfortable. I change into an over-sized sweater and removed my underwear. Yeah, I don't need that. I chuck my underwear into the car.

I assess my outfit through the reflection on the car. Okay, it looks cute. Plus when I bend over my ass is immediately exposed along with my pussy. Perfect. 

"Nice job, you filthy whore", I wink at my reflection.

I walk to the front door and rang the door bell. It took a while for Zaddy to answer the door. But when he did, god, I was blessed by his beautiful face. He looks tired with his eye bags, sexy middle-aged man scruff, and wrinkles. Oh just fuck me right now, grandpa. I feel my wetness between my legs and brought my thighs together. 

He's wearing a comfy cotton robe like what dads usually wear over a t-shirt and boxers, and fluffy bunny slippers on his feet. God he's extremely fuckable I could cry.

"Yes, what can I help you with, little girl?", he asks smiling, adding more wrinkles to the corners of his eyes. Fuck me, zaddy.

"I'm not a little girl. I'm completely legal", I retorted.

"Oh sorry", he apologised, giving a shy smile. "Then what can I do to help you, young lady?"

You can help fuck all of my holes, zaddy. 

I bite my tongue before answering. I'll whore myself out later.

"You might not remember me but I'm your long lost daughter"

"Oh great!", he says happily. "More kids to add to my collection."

He leans in for a hug. Wow, I didn't even think it would work. I feel his flaccid cock against my belly. Yeah I'm gonna make it erect in no time. 

"Come in, my new child", he pulls me into the house. "Stay for breakfast."

I'm sitting on one of the chairs on the island dining table while he's making pancakes. He sets two plates for us and pours himself a cup of coffee. 

"So daddy, can I call you daddy?", I ask, biting my lip.

"I see why not since you are my child", he laughs.

"Right. I am your child", I giggle. "Where's the rest of the family, daddy?"

"They're out camping for the summer"

"And you're not joining them?", I ask, leaning closer.

"No, I have some work to do", he looks sad. "Wish I could spend time with them."

"Don't be sad, daddy", I reassured him. "You can spend time with me"

"Yes, you're right", he says giving me that cute wrinkly smile again. "Let's do some fun father-daughter activities that we have missed out on all those years."

He stands up and grabbed our plates

"Wait, daddy", I stop him. "Let me do it for you"

I took the plates from him, walk seductively across the counter, opened the dish washer door, and bent down slowly, making sure he gets a good look of my ass as I load the plates into the dish washer. My sweater hikes up my ass, revealing myself to him. 

I stood up, turn around and looked at him.

"So, what fun activities do you want to do with me, daddy?", I ask.

"You're not my daughter, are you?", he asks, he doesn't look nice and kind anymore.

"Well, you can still adopt me right?", I ask, biting my lip.

He stands up from his chair. I can see his erection from his boxers. Jackpot! 

He walks toward me. I feel my heartbeat race. I look up at him. He looks so beautiful up close.

"No daughter of mine whores herself like that", he sounds angry. Fuck. My pussy is melting right now. "You need to be punished"

I am getting exactly what I wanted. I'm internally screaming right now.

"How are you going to punish me, daddy?", I ask in the most innocent voice I could ever conjure. 

I'm still looking up into his eyes as my hands travel to his crotch. I pull his boxers down slightly and fished out his thicc cock.

"Can I play with Zaddy's Kryptonian pod first?", I ask as I run my hands along his shaft.

I feel his breath on my neck as I pump his cock slowly. I feel his lips suck on my flesh and I moan. His hands are on me now trailing up and down my hips.

His lips pull away from my skin.

"Alexa, play Zaddy by Ty Dolla $ign", he demands. 

Alexa starts playing the song as Zaddy slams his lips on mine. His hands squeezing, touching and traveling along my body. I stop pumping his cock and run my hands up his thick chest, stopping at his neck.

He pulls away from the kiss. I feel him squeeze and slap my ass as he smirks down at me.

"You're an extremely filthy dirty girl", he taunts. "You need to be cleansed"

"Yes, cleanse my filthy little pussy with your holy cock, Zaddy", I said looking into his eyes, biting my lip.

I slide down his body slowly, kneeling in front of him, his cock right in front of my face. 

"Cleanse your filthy mouth with my cock, child", he demands stroking my head. "Don't forget to say grace."

I nod and put my hands together.

"Thank you Lord Jesus Snyder for this bountiful cock. Snymen."

I grip the base of his cock and lick the precum off the tip. I feel him shudder from the touch. I smirk up at him and kissed his cock. I lick along his base all the way to the tip earning a groan from his lips.

He bunches up my hair on his fist as I take his cock into my mouth slowly. 

"Uhh good girl", he groans as I move faster along his shaft.

I wiggle my tongue under him feeling it twitch. I suck and bob along his cock faster. He starts thrusting himself, pushing his cock deeper into my throat making me gag.

The whole kitchen filled with the sounds of his breathing and moaning and the sound of my gagging. It didn't take long for him to nut inside my mouth.

"Your filthy mouth is now cleansed child", he says, pulling me up, lifting me onto the dining table and spreading my legs.

"Will you cleanse my dirty little cunt now?", I ask, stroking my pussy with my fingers, spreading my wetness.

"The holy nut needs to recharge, my child"

I grab on to the edge of the table as he pushes his thick fingers inside me stretching out my walls. I moan from the pain.

"Your fingers are so fucking thick, father", I moan as I look into his eyes with furrowed brows.

He sucks on my neck while pumping his fingers inside me slowly. I move my hands from the table to his arm, grabbing on to it tight as he fucks me with his fingers.

He kisses his way down my body, stopping at my clit and kept on licking and sucking my sensitive spot, pumping his thick fingers into me faster. His stubble tickling me.

"Oh yeah, fuck!", I scream, pulling at his hair.

He groans and sucks hard on my clit. I tremble under his touch. I feel pleasure take over my body. I curl my toes from underneath my sneakers and squirt all over him.

He stands up from under me, fully erect now. He slams his lips into mine for a ravenous kiss. I taste myself in his tongue. 

He removes my sweater, leaving me completely naked on the countertop except for my baby pink high tops. I help him remove his clothes and pull away from the kiss, taking in the beautiful sight before my eyes. 

Fuck me. This is by far the hottest guy I've ever fucked. And he's like so old. 

I run my hands along his body, tracing my fingers on every tattoo, every scar, every protruding vein as he rubs his cock up and down my pussy.

"Can I fuck you now or do you need more time?", he smirks down at me.

"Now now father, you just said a bad word", I said as I plant kisses on his chest. "You need to be punished"

I pushed him off the edge of the table, jumping down the counter. He looks at me puzzled. 

"What are you doing?"

"I want to bounce on your cock like a good little slut bunny", I turn to wink at him. I grab him by his thick arm, drag him into the living room and push him onto the couch.

He chuckles looking up at me, wrinkling his tired eyes even more. Fuck. All this man has to do is exist and my pussy fucking trembles.

I climb on to his lap and kiss his neck. He moans into my ear.

"Fucking bounce on my cock already", he groaned impatiently.

I rub his big thick Kryptonian pod up and down my entrance adjusting myself to his girth. I feel his lips sucking on my nipple while his hands roam around my body.

I move my hips around trying to get him to fit me. It fucking hurts but I try. His thicc cock stretching and tearing my tiny little pussy as I sink further down. I grip his shoulders, piercing his flesh with my nails as I moan in pain. He groans squeezing my hips, pushing me further down his cock.

"You're so fucking thick", I moan, tears already streaming down my face. 

I move my hips, grinding along his cock slowly. He looks up at me with his mouth open breathing heavily. He slides his hand down grabbing my ass. 

"You said you were gonna bounce on my fucking cock", he groans. "Then fucking bounce!"

I did as he ordered. I move up his shaft until only his tip is inside me and then I slammed myself down eliciting a loud moan to escape both of our lips.

I start bouncing faster. Fuck. He's so fucking thick. This will be the end of my pussy. I think she's gonna have to retire once I'm done.

I feel his lips on my skin again. Sucking and nibbling on my sensitive flesh as I continue to bounce on his cock. I think my pussy has adjusted well enough to his girth. It still hurts though but it feels so fucking good.

"You're milking my holy nut so fucking good, child", he compliments me planting kisses on my neck. "But now Zaddy wants to destroy your little pussy"

He flips me over while he's still inside me. I'm lying on the couch now. He leans down and kisses me thrusting slowly into me.

"I thought you said you were going to destroy my pussy?", I smirked up at him.

He chuckles, kisses my cheek and thrusts fast and deep inside me. I scream from the pain, holding on to his thicc arm as he fucks me hard. 

He keeps going. Pounding and cursing. His hips crashing against my pelvis as he slams balls deep into me. Fuck yes.

"I want you to cum inside me, Zaddy", I begged. "Release that fucking Snyder nut in me."

It didn't take long for me to feel him shoot inside me. He pulls himself out and kisses me.

"Your filthy pussy is now purified, my child"

"Can you purify my asshole too?", I ask innocently.


End file.
